


"I Missed You"

by ras_elased



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras_elased/pseuds/ras_elased





	"I Missed You"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current mood:**

| 

  
crazy  
  
---|---  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fandom: spn](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/fandom%3A%20spn), [fic: i missed you](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20i%20missed%20you), [rating: pg](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/rating%3A%20pg)  
  
  
  
Untitled Season 4 Premier Ficlet  
ETA: Now has a title: "I Missed You"  
Author: Ras Elased  
Rating: PG?  
Word Count: 438  
Spoiler Warning!!!!!!!!

SPN PREMIER IN FOUR AND A HALF HOURS!!!!! GLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! I AM TOTALLY DOING THE FRY DANCE WITH MY CHIBI!DEAN ICON RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! \o/

I finally caved and watched this video. This ficlet is inspired by my immediate thought at the end of the clip.

  
Dean's ears are bleeding, he's sure of it. The noise is deafening, and he feels like his brain is trying to tear itself apart inside his skull. It gets louder, beyond ear-splitting and reaching decibels Dean's not even sure humans should be capable of hearing. He has a brief flash of panic that this is all in his head, some weird mental byproduct of crawling out of the Pit. Then the windows explode, and he's pretty damn sure it's real.

Dean shakes the shards of glass from his hair and clothes, listening as they fall to the floor with tiny, musical sounds that echo in the sudden silence. He looks out through a view framed in broken shards. The sight makes the bottom drop out of his stomach in fear.

A giant, swirling black cloud hovers not ten feet away, blocking out the sunlight, demonic energy snapping in electric purple sparks. Dean tenses every molecule in his body, ready for a fight. He doesn't know how they found him, but he knows they're not dragging him back to Hell. They'll have to kill him first.

And okay, that doesn't make sense, but Dean's not exactly feeling rational right now.

Dean waits, but the cloud doesn't come closer. It roils like the sea in a hurricane, thrashing madly like a trapped animal, and Dean gets the distinct impression that the only reason it isn't coming any closer is because it _can't._

Dean doesn't even have time to process the thought before the cloud parts like the red sea to reveal a figure striding calmly through the turmoil. It's all Dean can do not to fall to his knees.

"Sammy?" Dean's voice breaks over the word, and it's only partly because his throat still aches from relentlessly screaming Sam's name in Hell.

Sam steps over the glass of the broken door, shards crunching under his boots as he approaches. He doesn't stop until he's only inches away, wearing the exact look Dean would have expected, if he'd allowed himself to dare to hope for this moment. He's smiling to put the sun to shame, but the joy is tempered by the exhaustion in his drawn face, in the dark circles under his glowing yellow eyes.

"Hi, Dean," Sammy says, sounding exactly like he did at four years old. He hesitates a half second until he apparently decides he can't hold himself back any longer. He practically launches himself at Dean, wrapping him in a hug that is all limbs and relief. "I missed you," he says.

Dean doesn't even hesitate to hug Sam back. "I missed you, too."

_   
**I Missed You (SPN)**   
_


End file.
